The Call (I'll Come Back)
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: For officers Nick and Judy, nothing is more sacred than a call in the line of duty. But perhaps there is a greater calling: one that brings them much closer to each other. A songfic inspired by Regina Spektor's The Call.
**Hi again! Me, Wind, back with another _Zootopia story._**

 **Okay, so a quick note before I get to the main event:**

 **As this is the first time I've written a songfic (at least to my knowledge, a whole story interspersed around a song's lyrics), I would suggest listening to _The Call_ by Regina Spektor while you read this. Play it as many times as you want, as long as it gets you into the mood and feel of the song.**

 **With that, happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **The Call (I'll Come Back)**_

 ** _~ It started out as a feeling_**

 ** _Which then grew into a hope_**

Officers Nick and Judy. Wilde and Hopps.

Even on their own, they were the best at what they did – she was the fastest and most agile member on the strike force, while he charmed his way through shady deals and hostage negotiations with his smooth talk.

But when they were together, the dynamic duo became unstoppable. After all, they were ZPD's finest. The dream team.

Some would even dare to say, perhaps more than that.

 ** _~ Which then turned into a quiet thought_**

 ** _Which then turned into a quiet word_**

Will they, or won't they? Everyone in the police station had placed their bets. It was common to see the fox and the bunny, spending time at the shooting range, or sitting at the same canteen table during lunch break, or even serving as each other's partners while tackling the direst of cases.

And today was no different.

"Wilde, we need you to clear up a situation downtown," Chief Bogo handed the fox a case file. "Some rhino's attempting to jump off the Golden Goose Bridge. We believe the suspect is armed and suffering some form of severe depression. And he's threatening to open fire on anyone who tries to approach him."

The response was immediate. "I'm on it, sir. Smooth-talking Wilde is on his way."

This was followed by hollers and cheering from the other police animals as they drummed their fists on the tables. There were plenty of high-fives dished out by Nick.

 ** _~ And then that word grew louder and louder_**

 ** _Until it was a battle cry_**

Everyone glanced around to look at Judy, who was already gearing up despite her small size. "What about me, Chief? I can dive in and grab the suspect before it gets worst."

"Negative, Hopps. Officer Wilde is perfectly capable of handling the situation on his own." His gruff exterior faded into a wink. "But you may stand by for backup. If things get out of hand."

Nick gave Judy a playful nudge. "It's alright, Carrots. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Of course, I'm going to need some coffee and a back rub with your teeny tiny feet…"

"Gosh, you're such a jerk, Nick," Judy laughed as she punched her partner's shoulder. "I hate you."

"And I hate you too, sweetheart. See you in an hour!" The cheering continued as he made a dash for the door.

Already, she was looking forward to hearing all about his adventures.

 ** _~ I'll come back when you call me_**

 _ **No need to say goodbye**  
_

* * *

Judy let out a soft moan while Nick's teeth sank into her neck, holding him close.

Or perhaps it came from the overwhelming pleasure that surged through her naked body. Once it was over, they lay under the covers, saying nothing. Only their lips were left to explore every crevice, nuzzling and breathing in each other's loving scent.

"Did I hurt you?" There was no hint of the usual suaveness in Nick's voice, only a tender query.

The blushing bunny shook her head, smiling. She let Nick caress her from head to tummy, her toes curling up with the slightest touch. "I think it's time we told somebody… About us. Maybe my folks. Finnick. Benjamin. Or even Chief Bogo. I bet you he's one of those who took a bet that we'd never get to fourth base." They kissed again.

She heard the sigh before she knew something was wrong. Nick had gotten up to approach the window, afraid to look her way.

"Judy… There's something I need to tell you."

"Baby?" She sat up straighter, her lips tightening in response to the worst. "You know you can tell me anything."

Nick took a deep breath. "I've been dispatched by the Chief to Precinct Four – on my own. He says the position's… temporary, but I don't know for how long."

There was silence. The air Judy breathed in was as sharp as a javelin. Her heart sank.

 ** _~ Just because everything's changing_**

 ** _Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_**

"I'm sorry, Carrots. I should've told you sooner. I know we'll be apart for some time, but–"

He ducked as a pillow came flying his way, but failed to avoid being hit by the second one.

"NO! No! Why?" Judy screamed. "Why is he doing this to you? That's where those gang turf wars are going on! I've been following the case, Nick! They torture hostages – even police officers – and send them back to their families one piece at a time! It's a suicide mission!"

He had never seen Judy lose her cool like that.

"What are you doing?" She reached for her phone and began thumbing it furiously.

"I'm calling Chief Bogo! He can send me in your place instead or kiss my furry butt! I can take on a bunch of lousy weasels or timber wolves. Anything! Just please don't let him dispatch you!"

He went over to Judy and lowered her paws, gazing into those quivering watery blue eyes he couldn't resist.

"Judy… This isn't like you. Where's the cool, tough-as-nails bunny cop I know?"

"I'm not that tough…" Her voice was beginning to crack. "I don't want you to go… I could lose you, Nick. I… I can't go through that again…"

She threw the phone on the bed and buried her face in her hands. The only sounds Nick could hear were the racking sobs that ravaged his best friend.

 ** _~ All you can do is try to know who your friends are_**

 ** _As you head off to the war_**

"Listen…" Carefully, Nick sat her in his lap, rocking her like a child.

"Chief Bogo didn't make me do it. I _volunteered_ for the job. I told you before, I know everyone. I'm pretty sure I can sweet talk my way into a group of bloodthirsty wolves. Heck, we even tackled the shrew crime boss family, remember?"

Nick paused to bury his nose into Judy's neck, breathing her in deeply.

"We're officers, Carrots. We uphold the law. And if we don't do what we do, no one else will. Do you think I could live with myself if I knew I could make a difference but didn't try? That's what you told me when I first started as a cop, remember?"

 ** _~ Pick a star on the dark horizon_**

 ** _And follow the light_**

He could feel the bunny pressing herself closer, crying into his fur. "I hate it when you're right." Her voice was muffled by Nick's chest.

Nick gave a weak chuckle, rubbing her back.

"There, there. It's okay. Gosh, you haven't changed a bit. You sure are a clingy emotional bun-bun." This time, he held her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be all right, I promise. We'll work this out."

He received a half-hearted sobbing punch to the shoulder, watching Judy's adorable nose twitch.

"Don't… Don't you dare d-die on me, Nicholas Wilde! You hear me? You'd better come back safe in one piece! Or else I'm going straight to whichever afterlife you're at and I'm dragging your sorry pelt back!"

"Now that's a promise I can live with."

 ** _~ You'll come back when it's over_**

 ** _No need to say goodbye_**

Judy reached over in the dark and grabbed something from the bedside table. "Here. I want you to have this." She pressed it into Nick's paws.

The fox's eyes were wide. "Your lucky carrot pen? No, I can't!"

"Please? I'd feel a lot better knowing you have something of mine. Besides…" Judy was smiling again. "You could always steal a conversation or two from those gangs."

There was a heavy dose of uncomfortable silence for a while, only to be lifted along with the covers as Nick beckoned to her. "Come back to bed?"

With both of them spooning together, he relished the feel of her body fitting right into the space he was soon to left behind.

"I hate you for doing this to me, Nick. But I can't stay mad at you forever. You're the l–"

"Ssh. I know, Carrots. You make me feel the same way."

And with that, the rest of the world dissolved away amidst tears and moans, while the two soon found themselves lost in their passions.

 ** _~ You'll come back when it's over_**

 _ **No need to say goodbye**  
_

* * *

Judy kept close to the ground, crouching down behind the wall. It was crucial to keep her long ears out of sight. But even so, she peeked into the window every few seconds, eyes like a hawk's.

She was thrilled to have been given a part of this sting operation. At first, Chief Bogo had decided it would have been too risky to have her infiltrate the hideout and not give herself away.

Eventually, she was assigned to provide cover, something Judy knew she could handle with ease. She could feel her heart pounding with rapid fear. But it wasn't from the adrenaline rush.

It had been a week since she last heard from Nick. He never called, texted or even radioed back to headquarters.

 _Why do I have this bad feeling all of a sudden? My ears have been twitching all day! It's about Nick – I know it!_

The earpiece she wore blipped twice: the signal for her team to standby and spring into action. Any minute now, she thought.

Then she felt the silent vibration of her phone, tickling against her thigh. _Not now! But what if it's important?_

Quickly she pulled it out and thumbed the call button. "Hello?"

Her ears stood up straight, her back rigid as she heard the voice on the other line.

"Nick…"

* * *

 ** _~ Now we're back to the beginning_**

 ** _It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_**

Nick was the last one to remain at the cemetery. Nobody from the police force had the heart to ask him to leave.

They knew he needed a moment to himself.

The funeral was a beautiful one, complete with pallbearers and a 21-gun salute. Every seat was packed. There was hardly a dry eye during the service. Even Chief Bogo had to wipe his tears and pause, fighting the tremble in his voice as he said a few words about the departed.

No, not the departed. Her.

Even now, Nick had refused to face the facts. The official cause of death, so he'd been told, was a stray shot to the head – during a sting operation gone wrong.

 _But I was talking to her that day! She sounded so happy to hear from me. Then… nothing._

He couldn't even face the sight of her parents, who were trying not to crumble and break down for the sake of their baby girl.

The rain began to fall with a slow mournful drizzle. He ignored the wet and the cold, staring numbly at the gravestone:

 **JUDY HOPPS**

 **First Bunny Police Officer, ZPD**

 **Friend, Protector, Lover**

And right underneath, was the epitaph everyone agreed on to be carved into the marker. Everyone, that is, except Nick.

 **She made the world a better place, one leap at a time**

 ** _~ But just because they can't feel it too_**

 ** _Doesn't mean that you have to forget_**

How was the world a better place? How, when they were still looking into the case of her death? They didn't even know if the bullet came from the bad guys or one of the officers – friend or foe.

He had half a mind to storm into Chief Bogo's office. To demand a part in the ongoing investigation. Then, once he found whoever was responsible, his burning paws would choke the life out of that wretched scum.

So what if it meant losing his job? Everything was already taken from him the moment she was gone, snuffed out like the wind.

He never even got the chance to hold her one last time.

But there was a voice whispering in his head, a voice that made him think of honeysuckle and fresh carrots as he breathed the air.

 _She wouldn't want you to go rogue. She'd ask you to fight the fight and keep on going. She would tell you that her death wasn't in vain. You two had such great times together. Think about them. She'll always be there with you._

 ** _~ Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_**

 ** _Until they're before your eyes_**

The first time they met at the elephant popsicle joint. The time they both spent a whole long day at the DMV running a license plate. That time he let her cry into his shirt as she called herself a dumb bunny. That moment of joy when she first awarded his official police badge.

Every memory – the good and the bad – as painful as it was, made him realize how close she would always be, even at an inch by his side.

It was as though she'd never left.

He took the carrot pen from his pocket, choking back a sob as he held it close to his chest and kissed the tip.

 _I'll keep on fighting, I promise. And you'll never be gone forever. Not if I can help it. Not as long as I'll always remember you._

 ** _~ You'll come back when they call you_**

 ** _No need to say goodbye_**

It was time to let go. Kneeling down, he set the pen by the coffin. He took one last look, before getting up.

"Here you go, sweetheart. You need it more than I do."

Nick smiled as he faced the grave, raising his arm in a solemn salute. Then he turned away and started his descent down the pavement.

He never told her how much he loved her. But deep down, he knew he didn't have to.

Because she knew it right from the start. Always.

 ** _~ You'll come back when they call you_**

 ** _No need to say goodbye_**

 ** _~ The End ~  
_**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Gosh, I need a breather...**

 **This was one of the hardest stories I've ever written, and for a couple of reasons. Mainly because I did tear up a little as I wrote the fate of these two beloved characters.**

 **Also, thank you to all the viewers who liked and reviewed for _I Heard You Were a Wild One_. Your response has been overwhelmingly amazing. I hope you loved this story as much as you did the first one too.**

 **With that, I'll say goodbye and hope to see you again, definitely with a more cheerful and upbeat story next time. Ciao!**

 _"Always believe in your stories"_

 _~ Wind_


End file.
